The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosumL) hybrid named ‘Snowchaser.’ ‘Snowchaser’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone that is distinguished by its low chilling requirement and by its ability to produce medium-size, firm berries starting in early April and finishing before May 1 when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘Snowchaser’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Florida, and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it ripens much earlier than Star.